User computing device applications can be used to store payment information associated with payment cards for use in transactions. Closed-loop payment cards, such as merchant gift cards, can only be used for purchases at a specific merchant, while open-loop payment cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, can be used at multiple merchants. Generally, showing financial account information for closed-loop payment cards on user computing device applications does not present any security concerns since a closed-loop payment card can only be used at one merchant. However, showing complete financial account information associated with open-loop payment cards on user computing device applications presents a security risk to a user because many open-loop cards are associated with personal credit accounts and bank accounts of users. Many open-loop cards have standardized designs since they are usable at multiple merchants.